


of magic and enchantment

by serenitea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M, ok yo listen theres prob gonna be more but main pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitea/pseuds/serenitea
Summary: a library of short stories of each member's process of being sorted and their experience





	1. Chapter 1

**01 - CHU SOJUNG**

**CHU SOJUNG** had exactly three friends – two of whom were wizards and the third who saw them as freaks. sojung’s earliest members were her two friends who shared their acceptance letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as they waved goodbye and vanished the next day.

sojung wondered if she could follow her friends, she was rather lonely at home. she was twelve years old when she received her letter. she was overjoyed and thrilled and didn’t understand why her parents had initially forbid her to go. her parents, which she would later learn, were mere muggles and didn’t understand the concept of magic; nevertheless, send their daughter off to God knows where to learn how to perform magic tricks, were what they announced.

it took a lot of convincing – so much to convince to allow her to get shipped to who knows where because of how determined she was. she wanted to know more of magic. gradually, her parents agreed and on the first of september, at exactly 11 a.m., she was on board to Hogwarts Express. she couldn’t explain her excitement and thrill when she would reconcile and see her old friends.

the third would never speak to them again, and sojung would never find out where she had disappeared off to.

when she arrived at Hogwarts, she couldn’t believe her eyes. a humungous castle stood in front of her as her mouth remained open in awe. from the corner of her eye, she saw students rushing alongside each other, some had their arms looped around each other as if they had known each other for decades. sojung was alone in a new environment and she was petrified.

when she had settled and stepped foot into the castle, a teacher introduced herself and led sojung and the others into a small room, stating that they will be sorted into their houses soon. they called it the sorting ceremony – sojung had no idea what that meant.

when it was her turn to be called up, the sorting hat was placed upon her head and she could feel herself shivering from the hat. it was _talking_ for goodness sake and she thought she had to be dreaming until the hat shouted, “gryffindor!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**02 - CHOI SEUNGCHEOL**

**CHOI SEUNGCHEOL** knew from the bottom of his heart that he was destined to be in the gryffindor house just like his father. he knew he had to make him proud so when he was sorted, it was no surprise to him as he walked confidently onto the gryffindor table and began to shake hands with his fellow housemates. the overwhelming joy overtook his body as he cheered the loudest once all the sorting had been completed.

his first and second years were a breeze and making friends was easy for him. it took a while in his second year to befriend those in the hufflepuff and ravenclaw dormitories, but he still pushed through (much thanks to that one ravenclaw who helped him in his potions exam). but making friends with the slytherin house was another thing.

he couldn’t understand why a certain slytherin would look him in the eye only to smirk and laugh to himself. it annoyed him to the fullest until one day when it hit him that the same boy was in his muggle studies class. “well, well,” the boy had introduced himself as jeonghan and proceeded to sit next to him. the other slytherin who was with him said nothing and slammed his face into his textbook.

how seungcheol wished he could do the same.

jeonghan continued to annoy him and insisted he teach him content that he had missed from class.

“you shouldn’t have skipped today, then.” seungcheol attacked but continued to assist him. for some reason, he couldn’t say no to the snake. it was inevitable that somehow, in some way, he would find himself in the library teaching a snake how muggles worked with their technology.

“i just don’t understand why they have to use a cell phone and a computer,” jeonghan rolled his eyes. “quite inconvenient if you asked me.”

“must be nice to be a full-blood then, isn’t it?”

jeonghan grinned. “i don’t know, half-bloods are rather nice as well.”


	3. Chapter 3

**03 - BOO SEUNGKWAN**

**“SLYTHERIN!”** seungkwan froze. slytherin? _slytherin?_ oh, there was no way. his eyes slowly landed on the slytherin table clapping loudly for him and suddenly he felt pale. his entire ride to Hogwarts, he had been so sure that he would be placed in hufflepuff for the bright and kind personality he had. and with the stories and stereotypes he had heard about the slytherin house from the other kids, he was certain he was going to die.

surely, they was a mistake. he had always been an extrovert and played by the rules so much that the other kids hated him. plus, he was so sure that yellow suited him far more than the green slytherin bore. this was a mistake.

but never had he been more wrong in his eleven-year-old life than he was right now.

professor mcgonagall removes the hat off his head and he quickly scurries to the awaiting table as to not further prolong the sorting process. when he arrived to the table, he was greeted with smirks and grins and suddenly he felt out of place. “good to see another slytherin!” a boy bumped his shoulder as he weakly smiled back and then proceeded to look down on his plate.

“hey, you’re korean!” his head shot in the gleaming eyes of the boy who sat next to him. “me too! well, isn’t this something? check it out, minghao! he’s korean!”

“stop, you fool, you’re scaring the kid,” minghao’s glare was enough to make the boy pout and revert his attention back to seungkwan. “nice to meet you, though. i’m minghao.”

“s-seungkwan,” he managed to say and the boy laughed at him.

“don’t be so scared! we’re not gonna eat you up! i’m soonyoung! let’s get along well!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**04 - CHENG XIAO**

**SHE REMAINED** when she was called up to be sorted, the anxiety and worry began to rile up on her as she sat down waiting impatiently. she took a deep breath, allowing her eyes to scan each dinner table before finally looking down on her shaking hands.

cheng xiao was a pureblood and with that fact alone, many had already guaranteed her admission into the slytherin house. she had no thoughts about the slytherin house; actually, she had no thoughts about any house at all. however, she couldn’t bear to think that her bloodline would be the determining factor in which house she would be selected in.

“your old man was a slytherin and i expect you to be in it, too!” her father boasted, laughing as he slapped his daughter on the back. “you’ll be a great witch, just like your mother!”

and as she stared at juyeon, the girl whom she had grown up with, she felt at ease. juyeon gave her a thumbs up and she finally let herself breathe.

“interesting…very interesting,” the hat whispered. “extremely cold, are you? very ambitious but also very wise. i sense much bravery from you!”

cheng xiao wanted nothing more than to shut her eyes and let it end already – it felt as though the seconds were years and she wanted to desperately just be sorted into any house at this rate.

in what seemed to be a decade, the hat finally yelled, “gryffindor!”

juyeon had never seen cheng xiao smile so wide.


	5. Chapter 5

**05 - KIM MINGYU**

**“KISS MY ASS** kim mingyu.”

“well, that’s not very nice of you.” mingyu rolled his eyes towards his best friend, xu minghao as the sorting process comes to an end and by then, about ten students remain. mingyu has patience, but this is ridiculous, he didn’t realize he was this unlucky.

quite honestly, he prayed he would be in gryffindor just so he could hate minghao and be open about it. he knew deep down that minghao would be in slytherin, and he wouldn’t be able to see him as much as he did when they were children. that was _just_ fine for him.

it wasn’t. it really wasn’t.

“kim mingyu.”

mingyu gulped, taking one last look at minghao before his legs carried him into the steps and onto the chair. suddenly, the room felt very hot and he couldn’t focus. minghao gave him a blank expression before allowing a smirk to cross his lips.

_wipe that smirk off your face, dumbass. you look like a real slytherin already._

“hufflepuff!”

mingyu breathed a sign of relief. his patience had finally paid off.


End file.
